Patent Literature 1 discloses one configuration of radiant heater devices known up to now. The radiant heater device is disposed to face an occupant and to be contactable by the occupant in a vehicle interior. In such a radiant heater device, when the occupant comes in contact with a heater body, if the contact is made for a predetermined time or longer, there is a concern the occupant may feel an uncomfortable heat or adversely affect the occupant's body.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which an electronic control unit that detects a collision of a vehicle and operates an airbag is provided, and a refrigerant is discharged from a refrigeration cycle to outside when the electronic control unit outputs a signal for operating the airbag.